The Avatar Returns
The second episode of Book 1: Water. Synopsis While exploring an abandoned Fire Nation warship, Ed (Avatar) realizes he has been in suspended animation for a century, and accidentally sets off a trap warning the Fire Nation of his presence on their ship. Ed and Nazz come back from the ship to be greeted by many angry faces. Because the flare had been set off, the safety of the village has become endangered. The villagers, after angry words spoken by Eddy, decide to banish Ed from the Southern Water Tribe. Nazz becomes outraged with the decision, and at first decides to leave as well so that she can follow her dream of becoming a Waterbender. However, after only a small amount of persuasion by Eddy and Gran Gran, she sadly decides to stay with her family. Ed and Appa ride off together, setting course for the Southern Air Temple where Ed previously lived. Nazz is quite frustrated that they have banished Ed and snaps at her grandmother. Eddy quickly readies the young children for combat with the Fire Nation. Meanwhile, Ed and Appa, taking a break from their so far young journey, rest on an ice formation. Ed spots Kevin's ship approaching the village and quickly decides to help defend his new friends, leaving a dozing Appa to continue resting in the ice formation. Eddy and Kevin individually prepare for the rapidly approaching encounter. Kevin dons a traditional Fire Nation soldier's uniform and helmet, while Eddy readies his weapons and applies black, grey, and white warpaint to his face. Kevin's ship quickly arrives at the Water Tribe village, its mere approaching collapsing Eddy's makeshift walls and towers. Still, Eddy stands bravely, only balking in order to avoid the ramp that descends from the ship. Kevin quickly descends, accompanied by only a very small number of soldiers, and Eddy charges him. The more experienced Kevin requires only his bare hands to counter Eddy's primitive weaponry, and he is almost dismissive of his presence at first. Kevin demands the location of The Avatar, expecting to find an old man somewhere in the village. He grabs Gran Gran threateningly, and Eddy attacks Kevin again. The two fight briefly, and once again Kevin only needs to use his bare hands to render Eddy's attacks useless. Eddy only manages a lucky hit when his boomerang strikes the back of Kevin's helmet, angering the prince to the extent that he prepares to use Firebending on the unfortunate villagers. Ed arrives at the nick of time, riding on a penguin, and knocks Kevin off his feet. Kevin is shocked as he realizes that the Avatar is merely a twelve-year-old boy, rather than the ancient master he was expecting. As he voices this revelation, the Water Tribe villagers express their own surprise. Kevin quickly regains his focus and wastes no time in launching a series of fire blasts at Ed. Ed is able to defend himself with Airbending, but soon decides to stop the battle when he realizes that Kevin's attacks would inevitably strike the children he has befriended. Ed surrenders, and Kevin's soldiers take him aboard as a prisoner before setting off for the Fire Nation. Quotes Ed: Ooh! What does this button do? (Ed pushed a button that set off a trap.) Nazz: Ed, wait, no, don't! Ed: Hi! I am Ed, cheese of Macaroni! Nazz: Dude! Eddy: Alright Fire Nation scum! Take that! (Eddy charged at Kevin with a sword.) Kevin: Shut up, dorko. (Kevin knocked Eddy down.) Eddy: At least I can say at least more than three words. Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Already Existing Characters